1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to garden hoses and couplings therefor. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved garden hose having male and female couplings as well as a strain relief handle at each end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional garden hoses are typically fabricated from rubber or other suitable resilient, flexible material and include some form of metal couplings on each end of the length of hose. Couplings made of metal have a number of problems, but because of cost and ease of fabrication, metal continues to be the most prevalent material.
One of the greatest problems with metal couplings is that they are often crushed or disfigured by being accidentally stepped on or driven over by an automobile. Even if a coupling is only slightly out of round, it is thereafter difficult if not impossible to connect the hose to a faucet, another length of hose or to a sprinkler.
Metal couplings also become corroded over a period of time, and because of this they become extremely difficult to couple and decouple.
Another problem with conventional hoses is that they do not provide any form of strain relief to minimize damage to the hose when connected to a faucet. When the hose is pulled to the side repeatedly, it becomes weakened and ultimately fractures and begins to leak.
A somewhat related problem is the lack of any type of handle on the ends of conventional hoses. When the hose is coupled or decoupled, the end of the hose must be grasped firmly. However, because hoses are necessarily pliable and flexible, the end often does not permit grasping to the extent necessary particularly when the hose is decoupled. The problem is compounded where the coupling has been bent out of round, or becomes corroded or filled with dirt.